


Raised Questions

by ThatPiplupGuy



Category: Digimon Story (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Humor, I did not know that Fei's name was that long, but seriously, mild NSFW, story spoilers, why that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPiplupGuy/pseuds/ThatPiplupGuy
Summary: When the eaters come for Yuuko, it raises a few questions that Nokia and Ami would like Fei to answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the jokes throughout what is supposed to be a serious scene. I just rewatched the english dub of season one, and it affected me. Also, all characters portrayed are 18+.

“No…!”

Ami could only watch helplessly as the eater descended on the defenseless Yuuko- a bright light blinding human and digimon alike, forced to shield their eyes from the horror as Yuuko’s pained screams filled the underground lab.

When the light settled, Ami was almost hesitant to look- but the gasps from her Digimon told her to join in their solidarity.  Finally looking, she couldn’t help but gasp along with them.

It was the bizarre union of a shellfish and a spider standing before her- spindly yet sturdy, solid yet amorphous, it was clear that the eater had no intention on obeying the laws of the universe that they were comfortable with.  Speaking in its bizarre, digital language, it began to brandish its shield-like arms violently.

“Wargreymon!”  Ami shouted over the din, looking at her faithful companion.  “What the heck is that thing saying!?”

Raising the Dramon killers, his stance took a more offensive leaning.

“If you knew, you’d know there’s not enough soap in the world to wash out this guy’s mouth!”  He grunted, instantly scanning the eater for weaknesses- and lurching forward, pupils narrowing in shock.

“It can’t be!”  The vaccine-type shouted- pointing with his claws.  “Look!  Look!”

Ami forced herself to look- and immediately saw why Wargreymon was so surprised.  Bound to the hideous mass of writhing data was Yuuko- trapped in a chitinous cage- forced to be assimilated…

…And…

“…Is she…”  Ami trailed off- processing what she was seeing.  “Is she…is that a gag?”

“What?  A gag?”

Ami looked to the side- Nokia had finally decided to peer around Omnimon for a better look- and her face took on a blank expression of disbelief.

“…Wait, what?  Why does she have a ball gag in her mouth?”

“What’s a ball gag?”  Wargreymon asked- taking his eyes off the action to look back at Ami for an answer.

“Didn’t you come from the internet?  You should know better than anyone!”  Ami shot back- eyebrow quirked.

“Oooooh, is that what that place with all the Sakuyamon was-“

“This conversation is over!”  Ami declared- both of them refocusing on Yuuko- who was writhing in…

…Uh…

“…I can’t tell if she’s enjoying this or not.”  Ami deadpanned, Nokia starting to sweat a little in embarrassment.

“…This is just wrong.”  She decided.  “What even is this?  Why?  Why is she-“

“It seems that merging with the eater…”  Omnimon began- commanding attention as they usually did.  “…has brought out the facets of her personality in a tangible forme.  In essence, what we’re seeing now is a glimpse into her psyche- her true feelings.”

Nokia and Ami shared a look- before looking at Fei.

Fei felt the eyes on her- and looked back.

Nokia and Ami felt a bead of sweat crawl down their necks.

“…What?”  Fei finally demanded.  “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re knee deep in shit creek with no waders, and you two are sitting there gawping!”

“Oh, no!  We’re…getting right to that.  Really.”  Nokia chirped nervously.  “We’re just…uh…contemplating how to get Yuuko down!”  She lied, not really wanting to admit to anything.

“Where did her leggings go?”  Came Wargreymon’s question, tilting his head quizzically.  “She had them on a second ago.”

“FOCUS, PEOPLE!”  Fei barked, glaring daggers at the monster- before noticing Yuuko’s…peculiar situation.

And realizing why they were staring from what little she heard of Omnimon’s explanation.

Blushing furiously, Fei started waving her hands.

“H-hey!  Co-come on, this ain’t my fault!  I-I swear, I don’t know what’s going-“

“Reeeeeeeeeeeeally?”  Nokia drawled- finally having the edge on Fei.  “You sure if we look in that coat we won’t find some fuzzy handcuffs?”

“Why would handcuffs be fuzzy?”  Wargreymon questioned- sending Fei’s embarrassment to almost record highs at the Digimon’s innocent question.

Fei stamped her foot on the ground.

“HEY!  EATER!  FUSED WITH YUUKO!  FOCUS!”  She barked, red from head to toe as she started shouting- Nokia holding her hands up in faux surrender.

“All right, all right!  We’ll get your sub out, just hold on tight.”

“SHE’S NOT MY- AAAARGH!”

Ami sighed.  Even when her and her friends’ lives were at stake, her life was just a never-ending comedy, even when she wanted it to stop.

“I’m confused.”  Wargreymon mumbled privately to Ami as the two other humans bickered.

“You are not alone, buddy.”  Ami replied.  “You.  Are.  Not.  Alone.”


End file.
